Sus ojos tristes
by HeraSwallow111
Summary: Hinata recibió la información de la mano de Itachi y no pudo evitar pensar que ese hombre tenía los ojos tristes. Los ojos más tristes de una aldea triste. ItaHina. Post-guerra.
1. Todo comienza

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

-Lo siento mucho, Hinata-chan…- Susurró Naruto. A ella le pareció que se detenía el tiempo, y supo que no olvidaría jamás el momento donde su corazón fue roto, así como jamás se olvidaría de la muerte de sus compañeros de batalla. Todo resultaba tan nítido.

Los ojos tristes de Naruto, y el rictus firme de su boca, sin amagar siquiera un poco de su brillante sonrisa. Lo bien que lucía con su corte de pelo, como caía el sol sobre las montañas de Konoha, el aire frio, y como su garganta y pecho dolían al saber que su amor finalmente tenía una respuesta, y que esta era negativa. Naruto no la amaba. Era la realidad y ella debía ser madura y aceptarla, por eso trató de sonreír, negó suavemente con la cabeza ante las disculpas suaves y pusilánimes del rubio, y se marchó.

La guerra había acabado hacía tan solo dos meses, y el dolor de perder a sus compañeros, la impotencia de saber que no pudo hacer nada para salvarles aún la atosigaba por las noches. Solo saber que Hanabi crecería en un mundo en paz, y los pequeños y suaves roces que tenía con Naruto la animaban. Después de que se tomaron las manos frente a la armada ninja creyó que su relación florecería, pero claramente murió en sus esperanzas.

No lloró. Ya no lloraba. La mitad de su clan estaba muerto, y ella debía ser una dirigente firme y estable. Le dolía, por supuesto, pero las lágrimas ya no eran para ella, las perdió todas llorando por Tenten, por Chouji, por Akamaru y visitando a Kiba que había sufrido tal ataque de shock ante la muerte de su can que se sumió en un coma para evitar el dolor. Había despertado hace una semana y apenas si hablaba o comía.

Todos estaban cansados y tristes, enterrando sus muertos y sus sueños.

El único que parecía tranquilo e indiferente en Konoha era Sasuke Uchiha. El único que había ganado algo en la guerra en vez de perderlo. Su hermano había regresado vivo, siendo inocente. Recupero a su familia, a su aldea y a sus compañeros de equipo. Aun sin su brazo lucía complacido por sus victorias. Para el resto del mundo volver a vivir sus vidas había sido toda una odisea.

Había fantasmas por doquier de las personas que faltaban y sus ausencias gritaban.

Kakashi había sido nombrado Hokage luego de que Tsunade falleciera trágicamente en un intento de proteger a sus aliados ante Madara Uchiha. Konoha aún lloraba la pérdida de su dirigente.

Y así, en una aldea donde todos tenían llantos y ojos tristes, Hinata volvió a su casa sintiéndose entumecida, sin poder sentir nada, sin poder llorar nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cerebro busca maneras de evitar el dolor, por ejemplo suprimiendo recuerdos, o como Kiba, que ante tal dolor su cerebro optó por perder toda consciencia. Hinata era sabia esto, pero como su cerebro no le había hecho estos favores, optó por no pensar. Se mantenía constantemente entrenando hasta desfallecer, ayudando a construir casas (tanto entrenamiento genin había servido para aprender lo básico) a la gente que lo había perdido todo en la guerra, y ocupándose de regir correctamente a su clan. O a lo que quedaba de él.

Algunas veces había tratado de reunirse con algunos de sus amigos, pero siempre terminaban en finales desagradables, como cuando trató de salir a tomar un helado con Ino y a esta le dio un ataque de ansiedad luego de hablar de Chouji. A Shino no le veía porque su clan había sido masacrado, y todos los Aburame restantes trataban desesperadamente de recuperar sus colonias de insectos. Todos tenían sus problemas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Hinata le cambió la suerte a los seis meses de finalizar la guerra. Kiba salía a correr y entrenar con ella a su nuevo cachorro, un pequeñín peludo que apenas podía seguirles el paso caminando pero que mantenía ocupado, y por lo tanto más animado al Inuzuka.

El papeleo se había vuelto más sencillo en su clan, y podía entrenar a gusto con Hanabi, y pasar horas con ella.

También llegó con su nuevo ánimo, su primera misión.

Cuando llegó a la oficina del Hokage con su chaleco que la caracterizaba como Chunnin, de buen ánimo y preparada para partir cuando fuera necesario, se encontró con una comitiva de varias personas, todas apenas hablando.

Era la primera misión de todos fuera de la aldea y por ello lucían incómodos. Sakura e Ino apenas hablaban en lugar de discutir, y con ellas estaban Naruto, quien al verla corrió la mirada, incómodo, y Hinata sintió algo de ansiedad al verlo allí, sin embargo no le dolió. Finalmente estaba quien creía que debía ser Itachi Uchiha. Le sorprendió ligeramente el parecido con su compañero de generación, y sintió una punzada de admiración de ese hombre que hizo tanto por la aldea.

-Buenas tardes, Hokage-sama.- Saludó la Hyuuga con una reverencia hacia el nuevo líder de la aldea. Luego inclinó la cabeza y sonrió suavemente a sus compañeros.

-Hinata, llegas a tiempo.—Murmuró Kakashi. Lucía más viejo y agotado que nunca. –Necesito de todos ustedes para capturar a una banda de seguidores de Akatsuki. Su misión es recolectar información, y si su líder lo cree necesario, capturar y eliminar.-

Naruto abrió la boca para hacer una broma de que el cómo líder los traería con vida para que él se encargara o algo así, pero fue interrumpido por Hatake.

-El líder asignado es Uchiha Itachi, rango Jounnin.—El portador del Sharingan tomó la carpeta que le entregaba el Hokage, reverenció, y se retiró. Todos lo siguieron en silencio.

Llegaron al campo de entrenamiento más cercano, donde todos se sentaron a discutir la misión.

Itachi habló primero.

-Buenas tardes, sé que les resulta difícil trabajar conmigo, puesto que hasta hace unos meses estaba mi rostro en el libro Bingo.—Las mujeres se revolvieron incómodas.—Pero les aseguro que amo esta aldea y que la voluntad de fuego es tan fuerte en mi como en ustedes.—Hinata sonrió ante las palabras que un día fueron del tercero.

-Nuestras funciones son claras en esta misión, Hyuga-san servirá de rastreadora, Yamanaka-san para rescatar información, Haruno-san como nuestro respaldo médico, y Naruto-kun y yo estamos como fuerza de ataque. Espero que podamos trabajar como conjunto y que nuestra misión sea exitosa.—Itachi finalizó con una suave sonrisa, como dándoles ánimos a los más jóvenes. Hinata sonrió con él. Últimamente le costaba menos sonreír.

-Hai, Taichou.—Murmuraron las mujeres. Naruto berreó algo de que el quería ser el líder.

-Bien, aquí tienen la información necesaria, léanla, y partiremos en dos días, estén preparados.—Hinata recibió la información de la mano de Itachi y no pudo evitar pensar que ese hombre tenía los ojos tristes.

Los ojos más tristes de una aldea triste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras saltaban de árbol en árbol hacia el norte del país del Fuego, Hinata agradeció mentalmente haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para asumir a Naruto sin llorar al verlo, y la presencia de otras personas.

Parecía que Ino y Sakura estaban más animadas y ya se habían insultado algunas veces, además de murmurar seguido acerca del atractivo del líder de su misión. Hinata no podía estar más de acuerdo con ellas, a pesar de haber guardado mutismo ante los cuchicheos de sus compañeras.

Si bien nunca le había atraído Sasuke, no podía decir lo mismo de su hermano. Hinata estaba fascinada con el hombre. Parecía rebosar confianza y elegancia con todo lo que hacía, incluso en ese momento, saltando entre ramas daba la imagen del perfecto shinobi. Sentía constantemente admiración por ese joven, secretamente avergonzada de que el pensara que podía ser una fan acosadora como sus compañeras de generación.

Por otro lado, había entrenado hasta desfallecer, estaba animada por la misión, su carrera ninja era lo que la había mantenido cuerda y centrada en sus peores momentos. Estaba decidida a presentarse al examen Jounnin y se había puesto como meta personal llevar con éxito esta misión clase B.

-Descansaremos aquí, al amanecer partiremos, deberíamos llegar a la tarde al último lugar donde se vio al objetivo.—Itachi descendió y se sentó en la hierba.—Hyuga-san, por favor verifique si no hay posibles enemigos cerca.

Hinata activó su dojutsu. Nadie a kilómetros. Esa era una parte muy despejada del bosque.

-Está despejado.—Aclaró sin tartamudear. Le había costado mucho dejar de hacerlo y no quería hacerlo ante los ojos negros de su líder.

-Perfecto. Yo haré la primera guardia.—Dijo Itachi. El resto se acomodó en la hierba mientras comían lo traído desde la aldea.

Luego de mucho rato mortificándose en su interior sobre hacerlo o no, Hinata se acercó a Itachi y le ofreció dos onigiris al ver que su taichou era el único sin comer. Este los aceptó con una suave sonrisa.

-Gracias, Hyuga-san. Se ven deliciosos.—Hinata devolvió la sonrisa y se retiró. Se sintió ligeramente nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a tratar con gente nueva, y menos cuando era tan atractiva y amable.

Naruto bromeaba con sus compañeras, contándoles anécdotas de su gran viaje con Jiraya, parecía iluminar todo con su presencia. Hinata suspiró. La misión era difícil hasta ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al volver a la aldea, dos semanas después, Hinata estaba orgullosa de sí misma. La misión había sido exitosa en un cien por ciento. Había encontrado a todos los vándalos, incluso capturando algunos que habían tratado de escapar al verse derrotados, luchó firme y ayudó a sus compañeros cuando fue necesario. También había sobrevivido a Naruto, que no era poca cosa.

El resto del equipo charlaba animadamente, a excepción de Itachi quien lucía animado, pero silencioso, al igual que ella. Se sonrojó al pensar que él era su tipo de persona. Callado, amable.

Sakura, Ino y Naruto eran tres soles, brillantes, animados, cabellos y ojos deslumbrantes y sonrisas abiertas. En cambio ella se sentía más bien pequeñita y quieta, poco radiante.

-Cuando lleguemos a Konoha me pediré muchos tazones de Ramen, ¡Extra grandes!.—Naruto lucía emocionado ante la mera idea.- ¿Ustedes que harán?

-Me tomaré un laaaaargo baño de agua caliente y beberé mi té favorito, es lo que siempre hago al llegar a casa.—Ino lucía muy fatigada, Hinata aprobó interiormente el plan de la rubia. Ella seguramente haría lo mismo.

-Yo pasaré por el hospital, tengo pacientes que dejé antes de irme a la misión.—Dijo Sakura, había mencionado anteriormente que le sabia mal irse cuando tenía pacientes en tratamiento. Era un buen médico. La pelirosa se volteó a mirarla.- ¿Y tú Hinata?

Hinata compuso una sonrisa más animada. –Iré a hablar con Hokage-sama, tengo unos asuntos que tratar con él.—Se encogió de hombros.—Después iré a casa, con Hanabi-chan.—

-¿Y usted, Itachi-taichou?.—Preguntó Ino con una mirada coqueta que al parecer ponía siempre que se dirigía a él.

-Le rendiré el informe a Hokage-sama, y luego iré con mi otouto.—Ino y Sakura suspiraron ante la mención de Sasuke.

Al separarse en las puertas de la ciudad, Hinata notó mortificadamente que estaba a solas con Itachi Uchiha mientras caminaba hacia la oficina del Hokage, y que no podía inventarse algo para no ir, puesto que lo había mencionado antes.

Caminaron a la par, sumidos en un silencio bastante apacible, él se veía tranquilo, a pesar de que ella se hallaba incómoda. Itachi pareció percatarse de ello, y trató de ayudarla.

-Hace un clima precioso en la aldea. Es fácil vivir aquí.—Ella lo miró agradecida por romper el silencio.—En lugares como Suna el calor es demasiado, cuesta sobrevivir, y en Amegakure la gente enferma y muere constantemente por toda la lluvia.—Apenas lo dijo Itachi se golpeó mentalmente. Le gustaba un poco Hinata y trató de hacer un esfuerzo por poder charlar un poco con ella antes de separarse, pero la muerte y la supervivencia no eran buenos temas.

-Oh.—Hinata titubeó un momento, incómoda.—Usted ha viajado mucho, ¿No, Uchiha-san?—

-Puedes llamarme Itachi, ya no estamos en la misión. Y sí, he recorrido mucho.—El silencio se instaló en ambos. Había recorrido mucho como un ninja renegado, mal tema nuevamente.

Hinata decidió poner su esfuerzo esta vez, también le agradaba Itachi, y él había sido amable con ella.

-A mi me gustaría viajar mucho también, quizás cuando sea Jounnin pueda viajar lejos de la aldea.- Sonrió ante la idea.—Me gustaría presentarme al examen lo más pronto posible.

Itachi la miró de reojo ligeramente sorprendido. – Sin duda estás al nivel de uno, te resultará fácil.-

-Gracias, Itachi-san. Puedes llamarme Hinata.—

Ambos sonrieron suavemente.

Habían llegado a la oficina del Hokage.


	2. Por explotar

Hanabi sabía que la tristeza se estaba devorando a su hermana. Lo veía en sus miradas cansadas y duras, y sus pesadillas que la hacían despertar entre gritos. La desazón que mostraba con cosas que antes la alegraban. Aunque se veía decidida y en calma, le rompía el corazón saber por todo lo que estaba pasando su amada hermana mayor. Naruto era imbécil.

Tantas muertes, tanta responsabilidad y tanto desamor estaban matándola. Por eso Hanabi siempre se esforzaba en hacerla sonreír, entrenar con ella y pedirle todo el tiempo que le enseñara cosas. A Hinata le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella por y por lo tanto nunca recibía una respuesta negativa a sus caprichos.

Pero sus ojos siempre lucían opacos.

Durante meses Hanabi buscó y rebuscó hasta que finalmente encontró algo que hacía que Hinata sonriera aunque estuviera muerta de cansancio.

Itachi Uchiha.

Después de una misión exitosa donde su amada onee-chan había trabajado con él y salido exitosa, el Jounnin se aparecía seguido por la mansión Hyuuga "por cosas de misiones" o "para ayudar a Hinata-san con su examen Jounnin" que finalmente sus visitas habían convertido tan en costumbre que se habían puesto a entrenar todos juntos a diario, sin excusas.

Hanabi no era nada despistada, sabía que a Itachi le gustaba mucho su hermana, pero no sabía que opinar respecto a ella.

Hinata cuando lo veía sonreía genuinamente, y sus ojos dejaban de opacarse. Sin embargo no había ni sonrojos ni palabras de amor para el Uchiha. Es que era tonta o qué.

Por momentos a la Hyuga menor le daban ganas de encerrarlos a los dos en una habitación y que no salieran hasta comerse a besos. Quizá no fuese tan mala idea.

Una tarde, cuando Hinata le cepillaba el cabello después de entrenar, decidió preguntarle, con un deje de picardía en la voz.

-One-san, ¿a ti te gusta Itachi?.—Luego de unos segundos de silencio, escucho muy firme la voz de su hermana.

-Si, el es lindo y muy caballeroso.—A Hanabi jamás se hubiera esperado una respuesta tan directa con un tema tan vergonzoso. Antes al hablar de Naruto se ponía toda roja y tartamudeaba como loca. –Pero solo somos amigos. Itachi-san me ha ayudado mucho entrenando, y le estoy agradecida por ello.—

-A él le gustas.—

-Claro que no, Itachi-san es solo un buen compañero.—Hanabi se quedó muda. Su hermana no era consciente de que al Uchiha le gustaba. Por favor si bastaba con ver como la miraba para saber que ese hombre daría la vida por ella. Sus patéticas excusas para pasar tiempo con ella y sus gestos, como llevarle pergaminos, tés o rollos de canela gritaban que él quería algo más que amistad.—Viene mucho porque aún no consigue relacionarse con el resto de las personas, la mayoría piensa en él aún como aquel que exterminó su clan. Es muy difícil superar esas cosas para alguna gente.—Aclaró.

-Además, a Itachi nunca le gustaría alguien como yo.—Susurró su hermana. Sonaba triste como cuando le contó que el imbécil de Naruto la rechazó. Allí estaba el problema. Hinata no se sentía suficiente. No se sentía merecedora del amor de Itachi Uchiha. Por eso no alcanzaba a ver el cariño profesado por él. ¿Tan rota estaba? ¿Tan herida? ¿Lo suficiente para no creer que merecía ser amada por alguien así?

Hinata no entendió cuando Hanabi rompió a llorar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Itachi agradeció mentalmente cuando los Hyuga dejaron de pedirle el por qué iba tanto a la mansión, le costaba horrores inventarse excusas para pasar un momento a ver a la líder Hyuga.

Al Uchiha le gustaba mucho Hinata, era muy amable, decidida y madura. A pesar de que tenía una constante aura de tristeza a su alrededor, al él le parecía tan hermosa. Trataba cada día de hacerla sonreír, y le gustaba pensar que lo hacía bien y Hinata estaba mejor. La gente la adoraba en general, los ciudadanos la trataban con sumo respeto y cariño, había prestado ayuda tanto económica como manual después de la guerra, los niños pequeños sabían que si se acercaban al recinto Hyuga, Hinata siempre tendría un plato de comida para darles, había más de una madre agradecida respecto a esto.

En fin, que estaba babeando por ella. Quizá fue el hecho de que ella nunca mostró ningún miedo ni desprecio hacia él. Ni odio, como sus compañeras de generación (Luego se enteró de que la mayoría estaba enganchada de Sasuke, y no lo querían por haberle hecho pasar tanto sufrimiento.) A veces mostraba incomodidad cuando el tema se acercaba a la masacre ocurrida, pero no podía pedir que alguien tan buena como Hinata no le afectara la idea de que el había matado a todo su clan, lo veía compresible.

Sin embargo, no solo era la falta de algunas reacciones lo que le gustó de Hinata. Si no la forma en que lo miraba. Con respeto. Lo veía y traba tan bien como a cualquiera, incluso una vez le confesó que lo admiraba como shinobi. Su pechó se infló de orgullo.

Sabía que ella no le amaba, no era imbécil, pero la falta de odio sumada a su aspecto frágil hacían que Itachi muriera de ganas de protegerla del mundo. Estaba decidido a intentarlo. Hasta ahora ella jamás había rechazado sus pequeños regalos ni acercamientos. Siempre le sonreía de una forma tan bonita que daban ganas de apretarle las mejillas. Itachi sonrió mientas caminaba hacía su casa, en la restaurada zona Uchiha.

Escuchó la voz estridente de Naruto dentro de la casa, en los últimos días se había instalado allí.

-¡Este lugar está tan vacío!, quizás podrías alquilar las viviendas de alrededor.—A Itachi le pareció que detrás de esa "sugerencia" habían ganas de él de mudarse a la misma zona que su mejor amigo.—O quizá tú e Itachi-nii deberían conseguirse unas novias y recuperar todo el clan.—A Itachi se le escapó una risita entre dientes mientras ingresaba a la casa silenciosamente. No era mala idea, pensando en Hinata como la madre de sus (esperaba que muchos, muchos.) niños.

-Cállate perdedor, Nii-san y yo no tenemos novias porque no queremos, no como tú que las mujeres huyen de ti.—Respondió la voz de Sasuke, irritada. Claro que esto último era mentira, las mujeres perseguían al héroe de Konoha por todos lados.— La única que era la suficientemente tonta como para quererte fue la Hyuuga… Oh, cierto que le rompiste el corazón luego de ilusionarla frente a todos los ejércitos de las cinco armadas ninjas.—Itachi se detuvo. Eso explicaba también la profunda tristeza de Hinata. Por un momento le dieron ganas de entrar a patear a Naruto.

-Eso es un golpe bajo, Sasuke.—Murmuró Naruto. Al mayor de los Uchiha le sorprendió lo bajo de su voz. – Yo… me arrepiento de haberle dicho que no. Lo pensé mucho, y decidí que no la amaba, pero parece que su ausencia me asfixia. Me encuentro buscándola por la aldea, no me atrevo a ir a buscarla a su casa. Debí aprovechar la misión que nos tocó juntos para decirle que la extraño.—Itachi se paralizó ante la idea. No era egoísta, si Naruto iba y se confesaba ante Hinata, y esta lo aceptaba, el sería feliz de verla feliz. Claro que esta noble idea no quitaba las ganas de ser él quien fuera a hacerla feliz.

-Eres patético Naruto. No puedes hacerle eso a una chica, te odiará.—Oyó un largo suspiro.—No puedes ilusionarla, para rechazarla, y cuando ella claramente está haciendo un esfuerzo para superar su corazón roto, vayas y la ilusiones de nuevo. No puedes ir frente a ella con algo tan simple como que la extrañas, necesitas decirle que la amas, o mejor no vayas.—Itachi abrió la boca, no se esperaría algo tan sensible y bonito de parte de su hermano menor ni en mil años. Era muy considerado y maduro. Se sintió orgulloso de él. A pesar de que no había tenido novia, al parecer si sabía tratar a las mujeres.—Si le dices a alguien que dije esto, te golpearé la tráquea hasta que no puedas hablar en un mes.- Allí estaba su hermanito de siempre.

-¡Tienes razón Sasuke-teme! Iré hoy mismo, y le diré a Hinata-chan que la amo y quiero que sea mi novia.

Itachi se paralizó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ni siquiera cuando era ANBU logró tener tanto sigilo como cuando siguió en la oscuridad a Naruto hasta el recinto Hyuga. Tenía una bola en el estómago, y sabía que lo que hacía era extremadamente inmaduro, pero no esperaría hasta el día siguiente para saber la respuesta de la confesión del rubio.

El Uzumaki lucía tan contento, tarareaba algo y se veía radiante. Se acercó hasta golpear la gran puerta principal. Itachi entendía porque a Hinata le gustaba. Parecía desprender luz por todos lados.

Abrió un hombre joven, que tenía su Dojutsu activado. Tokuma Hyuuga. Fue compañero en el corto tiempo en la academia de Itachi.

-¡Hola! ¡Quiero hablar con Hinata-chan!.—El hombre frunció el ceño, claramente digustado de que se presentara así como así.

-Veré si Hinata-sama está disponible.—Murmuró aquel hombre. Itachi se sintió morir cuando Tokuma lo miró fijamente por una décima de segundo, e hizo un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza. Tendría que hablar con ese hombre para explicar su patético comportamiento. El Hyuga se terminó de dar la vuelta y entró en el recinto. A los pocos minutos se escuchó la voz del muchacho.

-No se preocupe, Hinata-sama, he verificado el perímetro, es completamente seguro. No tiene por qué gastar chacra con su preciado Byakugan.—Itachi sabía que como medida preventiva salían siempre con el Byakugan activado cada vez que se presentaba alguien al complejo. A tiempos oscuros medidas desesperadas. Lo había olvidado por completo al estar tan nervioso. Sintió una punzada de agradecimiento a Tokuma, que era completamente consciente de que él estaba sobre el árbol, y lo ayudaba a que Hinata no se diera cuenta también.

-Gracias, Tokuma-san, hablaré a solas con Naruto-san.—El Hyuga asintió y se retiró. Lanzó una mirada al árbol antes de entrar finalmente a la casa.

Naruto claramente no había pensado en que iba a decir con exactitud, por cómo se puso nervioso ante la llegada de la joven Hyuuga.

-Buenas tardes, Naruto-san. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?.—Hinata sonrió apenas, lo suficiente para ser amable.

-Hola Hinata-chan.—A Naruto no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que ella no le llamó con el sufijo de siempre. – Vine porque necesitaba hablar contigo. Sé que no me porté muy bien cuando volvimos del campo de batalla, y que las cosas entre nosotros no han sido las mejores desde que… bueno, tú ya sabes… Desde que decidí que no quería estar contigo así.—La cara de Hinata estaba absolutamente seria. Completa cara de póker.—Digo, ¡Quiero estar contigo! Solo que no entendí mucho lo que pasaba… Es decir… -Naruto largó un gruñido de frustración.—Lo que quiero decir es que si te quiero, y quiero que seas mi novia, Hinata, te extraño tanto que me duele.

Itachi desde el árbol se puso de lo más nervioso.

Hinata tomó un momento de silencio.

-Lo siento Naruto-san, pero mis sentimientos ya no son lo que eran hace casi un año.—Naruto se sintió completamente estúpido. Era obvio que ella iba a seguir adelante.—Te amé toda la vida, Naruto. Te demostré mi amor de todas las formas, incluso casi morí por ti. Pain me dejó en el hospital durante tres semanas, con hemorragias internas y un pulmón perforado por una de mis propias costillas.—Naruto se avergonzó mortalmente. Él nunca fue a verla.—Lamento en serio decirte todas estas cosas, pero guardé tantas cosas dentro de mi durante tanto tiempo… Sé que esta es mi última oportunidad de decirlas. Es muy duro vivir dándolo todo por alguien y que esa persona apenas hable contigo. Yo te aprecio mucho aún así, Naruto-kun.—La voz y la mirada de Hinata se ablandaron.—Esperé esto por mucho tiempo, lo anhele con todas mis fuerzas, pero pasar una guerra por ti, y que finalmente me dijeras que no me querías…-El silencio que le siguió fue atroz.—De golpe me encontré todo lo sola que puede estar emocionalmente una persona. Mi padre, Neji.—Hinata tuvo un nudo en la garganta.—Mis compañeros… mis amigos… todos ellos murieron o al menos lo hicieron parte de ellos. Aguante todo esto, Naruto, y aunque me gustaría aceptarte, no puedo. Ya no te amo, y me convertí en alguien diferente. Alguien que tu luz ya no maravilla, si no que le quema los ojos.—Itachi la respetó enormemente. Sabía que Hinata tenia pérdidas de la guerra muy importantes, y agregarle a eso un corazón roto… Ella era muy resistente. El Uchiha se percató que a esas alturas Naruto lloraba, completamente serio, con grandes lagrimas silenciosas. Ella, en cambio, estaba tensa, con la espalda recta y la mirada firme.

-Lo siento tanto, Hinata…-Dijo Naruto. —Estoy muy avergonzado. Lo siento…. No sé qué más decir.

-No hace falta que digas nada, Naruto-san. —Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia.- Lo lamento mucho, jamás ha sido mi intención herir tus sentimientos, y si te he dicho todo lo anterior, fue por qué no decirlo me estaba matando. –Las cejas de Hinata se juntaron en una expresión de infinita tristeza.—Lo siento también, espero que ambos podamos superar esto en un futuro, y continuar siendo amigos.

-Claro que sí, Hinata. Cuenta con eso.—Naruto se quitó las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo, y le puso su mejor sonrisa.—Gracias por tu honestidad.—Titubeó.—Nos veremos pronto, Hinata-chan.—Naruto se volteó y salió corriendo.

Hinata se quedó sola, con el frío aire entumeciéndole los dedos, con el frío abismo que le entumecía el corazón. Itachi la observó, solitaria. No se sentía victorioso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por lo que se enteró después Hinata, Tokuma y Ko habían tenido que sostener a Hanabi para que no saliera a romperle la madre a base de puño suave al imbécil de Naruto.

Por supuesto que la hermana menor de Hinata estaba indignadísima, como se atrevía aquel engendro a acercarse a su hermana después de dejarle una hamburguesa por corazón.

La mejor venganza que se le ocurría contra ese malnacido era un plan maestro.

 _Lograr que Hinata fuera realmente feliz._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke, por otro lado, vio los cambios en Itachi y sospechaba que algo sucedía. Su hermano al llegar a la aldea, no salía de la residencia Uchiha bajo ninguna circunstancia. A penas si entrenaban y no conseguía hacer que sonriera mucho.

Hasta que a los seis meses el Hokage decidió devolverlo al servicio activo de la aldea

Desde entonces, comenzó a salir de vez en cuando, pedía más misiones, y se mostraba de mejor humor. Sus ojos tristes y meditabundos, constantemente pensando en su propia muerte, comenzaron a brillar, pensando en futuros. Incluso entrenaban a diario.

Claro que todo esto lo atribuía al maravilloso hermano que era.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Naruto se retiró, y ella finalmente llegó a su habitación, se sintió un poco como un gran globo donde habían puesto demasiado aire. Tenía ganas de explotar.

No conseguía llorar desde que Neji había sido asesinado.

Todo esto dolía horrores. Su pecho, su garganta laceraban, pidiendo gritar. Sollozó un poco, ella no era tan resistente.

Como le gustaría detener todo esto.

Como le gustaría ser fuerte.

Se encontró deseando que Itachi estuviera allí y le dijera que ella sí que podía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola a todos!

Quería agradecer muchísimo los comentarios, ¡habían muchos más de los que esperaba!

He estado algo triste últimamente, y un poco se refleja en el fic, claro. En adelante avanza la relación de Itachi con Hinata gradualmente, no será un fic muy largo, supongo que estará entre los 5 y los 8 capítulos.

EmyU: ¡Gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te guste, la historia será un poco lenta, pero trataré de que sea muy bonita.

Mimi: Me alegra que te gustara el comienzo, puse un poquito de Sasuke para ti, pero aún no es el momento de revelar la naturaleza de la relación entre Itachi y Hinata a nadie. ¡Gracias por comentar!

Cami-chan: ¡Gracias! Yo siempre pensé que Kishimoto no mostró el verdadero sufrimiento de una post-guerra. ¡Gracias por comentar!

LilithUchiha: Yo también amo mucho esta pareja, este comentario es un poco más largo, espero que lo disfrutes. ¡Gracias por comentar!

Komorebi-chama: Lo sé, necesitaba eliminar algunos personajes para lograr la psiquis necesaria en Hinata, esperemos que todo mejore para ambos. ¡Gracias por comentar!

Cosito: Disfruta la actualización ¡Gracias por comentar!

Melania Uzumaki Uchiha: ¡Me alegra que te guste! ¡Gracias por comentar!

Yue yuna: ¡Gracias por comentar! Disfruta el capítulo

Coni06: ¡Gracias por leerlo! Yo también amo mucho el ItaHina, ¡Gracias por comentar!

Sofía Mejia Herrera: ¡El primer comentario! Gracias hermosa, me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado. ¡Gracias por comentar!

En verdad, gracias a todos por leer, agregarlo en favoritos y seguirme, me han hecho muy feliz.

Actualizaré lo más pronto posible.

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	3. El camino

El tiempo pasaba en Konoha, y finalmente había pasado un invierno frío donde Hinata había estado más callada que nunca. Itachi solía ir a verla en los helados atardeceres, donde ella se sentaba a ver cómo el sol caía, llenando de destellos dorados la nieve. Solían hablar un poco, tomar té o café muy caliente, y guardaban silencios extrañamente largos, donde Hinata se perdía en sus pensamientos, e Itachi podía observarla, simplemente disfrutando tenerla cerca.

La primavera finalmente había llegado, lo que tenía de muy buen humor al Uchiha, había establecido una rutina que el mortal frío no le había permitido tener antes. Se despertaba temprano, entrenaba con Sasuke hasta el mediodía, almorzaba, tenía algunas horas de descanso donde generalmente paseaba evitando la población en general, entrenaba un poco más, y se dedicaba a reunir valor y crear alguna estrategia para acercarse más a Hinata.

A ella la veía a diario, casi al atardecer, cuando salía de los campos de entrenamiento, la acompañaba a su casa siempre con la excusa barata de que él estaba entrenando cerca y que acompañarla le quedaba de paso.

Hinata, por su parte, sabía que era mentira, pero le agradaba que Itachi estuviera allí, acompañándola, como si tuviera que cuidarla en esa caminata de 20 minutos que habitualmente recorría sola. Él era una maravillosa persona, se sentía atraída por él, por la calidez de sus manos, por su olor masculino, por su caballerosidad. Largó un suspiro al recordarlo. Estaba sorprendentemente en paz con esos sentimientos, no pensaba en Itachi todo el día, ni se ponía nerviosa al estar cerca de él… Pero lo recordaba en la noche, antes de dormir, sonreía un poquito, reconociendo la calidez que le generaba ese hombre al estar cerca de ella habitualmente. Cuando le sucedía algo bueno, siempre pensaba en que le gustaría compartirlo con él. Lo hallaba en pensamientos pequeñitos, pero reconfortantes, como comprar un té pensando que a él le gustaría, o preparar dulces para cuando fuera a buscarla después de entrenar.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata se alegró sinceramente cuando Ino apareció por su casa y la invitó a pasear.

Su amiga, a pesar de haber sufrido grandes pérdidas, como Chouji y su padre, finalmente lucía radiante otra vez, las mejillas rosadas y la voz vibrante.

Estaba muy animada por que por fin habían inaugurado la florería luego de hacer cambios en el negocio, y le estaba enseñando a una pequeña prima suya el oficio de las flores.

-¿Sabes quién ha ido mucho por la florería, Hinata-chan?.—Ino rio, cantarina.—Kiba-kun. Va siempre con ese cachorrito suyo que es una ternura. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando Akamaru andaba sobre su cabeza, mordiéndole las orejas todo el rato.—Hinata sonrió ante el recuerdo de Akamaru como cachorro. Lo extrañaba.—Creo que le gusto.—La rubia inconscientemente sonrió un poco más, y la Hyuga pensó que había ilusión en ese gesto.—Él dice que pasa seguido por ahí porque les gusta el olor del lugar, pero yo sé que es mentira. Ojalá me invite a salir, aunque seguramente yo deba hacerlo primero.—Suspiró con fastidio.—Estos hombres…-

Se dirigían al centro de la ciudad, cuando vieron pasar a Naruto, lucía un poco cabizbajo, pero sonrió y alzó la mano para saludarlas desde lo lejos. Luego, apresuradamente, se escabulló entre la gente.

-Naruto está muy triste últimamente, me pregunto qué le pasará.—Comentó Ino.

Hinata no dijo nada por un momento. Sopesó la idea de no contarle a su amiga, pero finalmente habló.

-Mmm… Naruto-kun se presentó en mi casa hace ya varias semanas. Se me confesó.

Ino por un momento abrió la boca en un gesto de total sorpresa. Señaló un pequeño café, y entraron, tomaron una mesa pequeña junto a la ventana.

-Y… ¿Se puede saber por qué no estás de novia con el hombre que siempre has amado?

Hinata desvió la mirada, incómoda, quizás no debería haberle dicho nada.—Por que ya no lo amo. No sé cómo explicarlo. Mi amor por Naruto fue algo que me motivó, y me llenó de calidez cuando lo necesitaba, pero… Después de la guerra…-Cerró los ojos un momento, con dolor. Ino la miró preocupada.—No lo sé, lo necesitaba, me dolió tanto que me rechazara… Así que tuve que seguir mi camino. Supongo que yo necesitaba más que pequeños roces, yo necesitaba alguien que estuviera allí, conmigo.—La Hyuga miró tristemente a su amiga.—Yo… Se lo dije a Naruto-kun, fui un poco cruel con él. Me disculparé.

Ino la miró muy seria. –No creo que debas disculparte ni sentirte mal por eso. Esto ayudará a Naruto a crecer y a ser más empático con los sentimientos de las personas.—Suspiró.—Sobre todo con las chicas. Ese idiota… está triste ahora, pero es Naruto, volverá a ser el que era.

Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo, al que Ino decidió matar rápidamente.

-¡Entonces esto significa que tu corazón está libre para un nuevo amor! ¡Te buscaré un novio mucho muy guapo para que te diviertas!

Hinata sonrió, los ojos brillantes por primera vez en la tarde, le hacía ilusión la idea de amar y ser amada. Ino presintió que ya habría un candidato detrás de esa pequeña muestra de alegría, aunque le preocupaba que su amiga, a poco tiempo de cumplir un año de la guerra, siguiera tan pequeña, triste y opaca como el primer día.

-Dime, ¿Crees que Kiba me diría que sí?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día del aniversario por la muerte de todos los caídos en la cuarta guerra mundial ninja, Hinata decidió demostrar toda su entereza al resto de Konoha. Quería hacer sentir orgullosos a Neji y a su padre, Hiashi Hyuga. Mostrarles que finalmente había logrado la fortaleza que ellos habían querido implementarle.

Se hizo una pequeña ceremonia, donde todos vestían de luto, frente a la Roca de los caídos. Hinata, Hanabi y toda una pequeña comitiva Hyuuga habían estado allí, respetuosamente silenciosos, murmurando oraciones suavemente a sus muertos. Nadie lloró, ni hizo un escándalo, y a pesar de que a la líder se le había instalado un nudo en la garganta, logró pasar el día sin mostrar su dolor a nadie.

Todos los clanes, familias y ninjas solitarios finalmente se retiraron, Hinata había despachado a toda su familia, y se había quedado arrodillada frente a la roca, leyendo y releyendo nombres.

Hacia el atardecer apareció Itachi, de entre los árboles. Se saludaron amablemente.

-Vengo del cementerio.—Explicó el Uchiha.—Mi familia no está aquí.—

Hinata guardó silencio. La Roca de los Caídos era para aquellos ninjas caídos en servicio, héroes que habían encontrado su muerte defendiendo la aldea. Era doloroso saber que nunca ningún Uchiha estaría allí.

-Shisui se merecía un lugar en esta roca. Jamás volví a ver un ninja que amara tanto su aldea como Shisui amó Konoha. Era un pedante, imbécil y la única cosa que se tomaba en serio era lograr la paz.—Itachi sonrió abiertamente.—Me metía en líos absurdos todo el tiempo, y vivía siempre tras las faldas de alguna muchacha. Siempre me decía cómo me iba a morir viejo solo y arrugado si no sonreía más seguido.—Hinata rió, suavecito, imaginándose a ese hombre. La primera risa del día.—Y así es como lo recuerdo. Fue él quien me enseñó mis jutsus, el Sharingan y cómo hablarle a una chica sin actuar como un tonto. También fue él el que me conseguía comida cuando era muy pequeño, y la guerra ya había durado tanto que nos habíamos quedado sin provisiones.—Le sucedió un silencio horrible.—Murió solo. Se suicidó porque sabía demasiado de los altos mandos de Konoha, me dejó su ojo, y se retiró, para morir en silencio. Me culparon de su muerte, obviamente.

Hinata lo miró, ya sin la sonrisa, y en un atrevimiento colocó su mano sobre la de él. Itachi la miró, agradeciendo suavemente el consuelo.

-Era mi primo, mi mejor amigo y siempre estaré feliz de recordarlo por cómo era y no por cómo murió. Cargo hoy con sus enseñanzas, con su amor por la aldea. Y por eso es que tengo la voluntad de fuego.

\- Shisui sin duda era un gran hombre. Lo recordaré.—Hinata miró la piedra. Él había confiado en ella y le había contado de su pena. Ella tendría la misma cortesía.—Mi primo sí está aquí.-Señaló su nombre.- Él murió protegiéndome. Era mi guardián, y una de las personas que más quería en este mundo. Estaba siempre a mi lado, entrenaba a diario conmigo, me acompañaba en mis momentos duros, y siempre tenía la manera de apoyarme. Era lo contrario a tu primo, Itachi-san, serio, y su sentido del honor era tan grande que seguro no le hablaría mucho a una mujer si no tuviera la intención de cortejarla para casarse con ella.—Sonrió un poquito.—Siempre parecía de mal humor, pero se preocupaba por mí y por el clan. Desearé siempre que donde esté, tenga paz, y espero que sepa que siempre aprecié todo su esfuerzo.

Itachi sonrió suavemente, se preguntó si tendría la aprobación de Neji si estuviera allí. Envolvió con sus manos la pequeña mano fría de Hinata. Disfrutaron un momento del silencio, el aire moviendo las hojas.

-Seguramente me regañaría por estar aquí, en el frío. Y a ti, Itachi-san.—Se le escapó una risita.—Te estaría tratando de golpear por tocar mi mano y poner en entredicho mi reputación.

Itachi se paralizó, no supo que hacer, si soltarle las manos, sujetársela más, soltar un comentario galante acerca de que pelearía con quien fuera por ella, explicarle que para él su reputación como líder era sagrada o tirar una bomba de humo y huir avergonzadamente de allí. Solo atinó a mirar sus manos y mirarla a ella, sin saber cómo explicarse.

Hinata sonrió, se sentía mejor de haber hablado de Neji, y recordar cómo fue en vida y no solo su muerte, estaba agradecida con Itachi. Ella acarició sus manos, ligeramente divertida de ver el apuro en él. Iba a decirle que estuviera tranquilo, cuando un hombre irrumpió en el claro.

Sendos ninjas se pusieron en posición de defensa, dojutsus activados. No tuvieron tiempo de relajarse al ver que era Tokuma Hyuuga, porque este, a viva voz informó.

-¡Hinata-sama! ¡Hanabi-sama ha sido secuestrada!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La Hyuga mayor no tenía un subidón de adrenalina tan grande desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, y la verdad es que ni en la guerra estaba tan asustada, pero logró mantener la compostura, ordenó a Tokuma avisar al Hokage inmediatamente de la situación e ir detrás de ellos con refuerzos.

Ella se lanzó a la dirección donde habían visto huir a los cuatro hombres mientras se llevaban inconsciente a su hermana menor.

Afinó su dojutsu y durante unos dolorosos y desesperantes segundos no había logrado ver nada, finalmente detecto el chacra de su hermanita, casi desvanecido, jadeó desesperada, al notar que había muchísima distancia entre ellos. No lo dudó, salió tras los secuestradores, sin detenerse a esperar ayuda. No estaba dispuesta a que se salieran del alcance de su vista.

Itachi salió tras ella, dispuesto a recuperar a la hermana de Hinata. Sabiendo que, si perdía a su hermanita, Hinata no se recuperaría, su luz se perdería para siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Saltaban de árbol en árbol, Itachi siendo guiado por la Hyuga, llevaban cerca de veinte dolorosamente largos minutos a toda velocidad, cuando lograron interceptarlos. Los secuestradores iban a buen paso, pero la adrenalina hizo que Hinata lograra romper su récord en velocidad, y el Uchiha toda la vida había sido condenadamente rápido.

En un futuro, Hinata tendría ligeramente borrosos los recuerdos de esa pelea. Habían seis ninjas, lucían como mercenarios, seguramente no tenían idea del gran problema que causaría entre naciones si robaban el Byakugan de Konoha, lo que claramente era su plan. Dos llevaban a su hermanita, una fémina pequeña sin terminar de desarrollarse. Verla entre las sucias manos llenas de heridas de los grandes hombres la hizo sentirse enferma. Su pequeña hermanita menor. Su piel blanca resaltaba en la oscuridad del bosque, y Hinata temió no solo por sus ojos y por su vida, sino porque había visto lo enfermos que eran algunos hombres cuando tenían al alcance a una mujer indefensa. El solo pensamiento la asustó y la encegueció.

Dejó que Itachi se encargara de los dos hombres que estaban sobre los árboles, haciendo guardia para el resto de sus compañeros.

Seguramente esos hombres nunca se habían enfrentado a ninjas realmente entrenados, y menos a portadores de dojutsus, aun viendo que habían sido alcanzados, fueron prepotentes, engreídos.

Los dos que tenían a Hanabi la dejaron caer de golpe, su cráneo dio un golpe seco, uno incluso dejó escapar un bufido de risa ante ello. Se sintió iracunda.

Hinata había asesinado a personas antes, llevaba toda su vida entrenando para ser una kunoichi eficazmente mortal, aunque aquella era la única vez que deseó demorar la muerte de alguien. En tres firmes pasos, Byakugan activado, estaba frente a aquel hombre, un solo golpe al pecho, y sus pulmones habían dejado de funcionar, el hombre apenas se había dado cuenta de que el aire ya no hacía su proceso natural, cuando Hinata avanzó directo al siguiente ninja, este alcanzó a hacerle un pequeño corte en el hombro antes de que la Kunoichi alcanzara a darle un golpe en la tráquea, y luego alcanzar a darle directo en la frente, dándole una muerte instantánea. El Juunken cumplía su función correctamente.

El tercero tomó una decisión más sabia: tratar de huir. Vano intento por supuesto, Hinata lo alcanzó, y violentamente, dio un golpe en la espalda de aquel sujeto. Sus vértebras crujieron desagradablemente, y comenzó a sangrar. Había sobrecargado sus palmas de chacra, y había terminado destrozando la cervical del mercenario, cuando en un principio el plan era darle a algún punto vital, dándole la muerte limpia y rápida que proveían los Hyuuga.

El último hombre tomó una decisión mucho más estúpida: colocar un kunai en el cuello de la inconsciente Hanabi y gritarle a Hinata que se quedara quieta. La peliazul se quedó totalmente inmóvil, el hombre sonrió triunfante al ver que se quedaba quieta… Y luego, en un momento patético, miró su propia frente, donde salía la punta del Kunai que Itachi había incrustado en su cerebro. El hombre cayó hacia el costado, inerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas al lado de Hanabi y la inspeccionó con el Byakugan. Su chacra estaba bajo y algunas corrientes nerviosas no actuaban como debían. El golpe en la cabeza había hecho un hematoma en su cuero cabelludo.

Trató de despertarla suavemente llamándola, sin éxito. Se quedó mirando su pálido rostro durante un segundo, con una expresión de infinito dolor. Itachi la devolvió a la realidad, recordándole que deberían llevarla lo más pronto posible al hospital.

Él la cargó suavemente, ella no había querido tocarla con las manos ensangrentadas. El olor metálico la descompuso un momento, pero se irguió firme, y partió detrás del Uchiha a casa. Pudiendo observarlo se percató de que él no tenía ni una gota de sangre encima.

Cada minuto de viaje hasta Konoha, fue tortuoso para Hinata, que no podía dejar de pensar en porqué su hermana no despertaba.

Quizás le habían inyectado algo. Constantemente volvía a mirar sus manos. La sangre. Su hermana no despertaba. Ella había matado aun hombre por la espalda. Su sangre debajo de sus uñas. El hombre había tratado de huir y ella lo había masacrado. Hanabi era dulce y casi había muerto. Casi le sacaron sus ojos. La sangre se había secado y sentía tirante la piel, pegajosa. El Byakugan. Deseó vomitar. El dulce rostro de su hermana, sus cuencas vacías. Le dolía el hombro. Se sentía fatigada.

Habían llegado, exhaustos, al hospital, ahora su hermana estaba en las manos de Sakura Haruno.

Hinata buscó la mirada de Itachi, buscando su compañía, encontró sus ojos, la miraban dulce. Iba a decirle que se sentía mal, pero todo se puso negro. Sintió la voz del Uchiha, llamándola…

Y nada más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola a todos!

Lamento muchísimo la terrible demora de casi DOS MESES, que vergüenza. Tuve apendicitis y luego exámenes, así que entre el hospital, post-operatorio y mis responsabilidades francamente no encontré un momento donde escribir.

Trataré de que no vuelva a haber una demora tan grande entre actualizaciones. ¡Gracias a todos por sus preciosos comentarios! Me animaron mucho cuando estuve mal.

Gracias, infinitas gracias.


End file.
